fringedatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Season 1 The first season of Fringe begins with the introduction of the main characters, as Olivia is brought aboard the Fringe division following the death of her partner, John Scott, in a event tied to the Fringe division. As part of her investigation, she finds she needs the knowledge and experience of Walter, currently institutionalized in a mental hospital. Olivia blackmails Walter's estranged son, Peter, to be Walter's legal guardian, allowing his release from the institution. Olivia finds that Walter's knowledge in the area of fringe science to be critical for her job, and convinces Peter to remain as Walter's guardian; Peter, initially resentful due to events in his childhood, starts to participate directly in the cases, his abilities as a jack-of-all-trades being a benefit to both Walter's scientific needs and Olivia's investigations. Walter himself struggles with life outside the institution, plagued by a secret from his past and often resorting to recreational drugs. Olivia comes to discover that Massive Dynamic, a company that Walter used to be a part of, is connected with several of the Fringe cases. The Fringe team starts to learn of a bio-terrorist group known as ZFT (in German, Zerstörung durch Fortschritte der Technologie, translated as "Destruction by Advancement of Technology"), which seem to be after several of Walter's old experiments. In one case, a group of men led by Michael Loeb have recreated Walter's technology used to pass through solid matter to steal several components of a device constructed by from banks. With the assembled device, Loeb's team is able to teleport David Robert Jones, a former Massive Dynamics employee and leader of the ZFT, out of a high security prison. Jones attempts to sway Olivia to his side as a "soldier" in a upcoming "war", making her aware that she, as a child, was part of a test run by Walter and his partner William Bell of the nootropic drug, Cortexiphan, that gave her psychokinetic powers. Olivia refuses, disbelieving his claim but realizing that evidence to support it appears true. Tracking Jones, Olivia finds that all of the Fringe events have formed a spiral, centering on Reiden Lake in New York, and she, Peter, and Walter are able to prevent Jones from using a device to cross over to a parallell universe, killing him in the process. Meanwhile, the Observer September has met with Walter and taken him to Walter's old home on Reiden Lake, and then later to a cemetery where Walter mourns over a grave labeled "Peter Bishop". Olivia tries to get answers from Nina Sharp on Jones' motif, but she only directs her to a meeting with Bell. Olivia, while en route to the meeting, finds herself in the parallel universe, in the World Trade Centeroffice of William Bell. *Anna Torv- Olivia Dunham *Joshua Jackson- Peter Bishop *John Noble- Walter Bishop *Jaskia Nicole- Astrid Farnsworth *Lance Reddick- Phillip Broyles *Blair Brown- Nina Sharp *Kirk Acevedo- Charlie Francis *Mark Valley- John Scott Pilot The Same Old Story The Ghost Network The Arrival Power Hungry The Cure In Which We Meet Mr. Jones The Equation The Dreamscape Safe Bound The No-Brainer The Transformation Ability Inner Child Unleashed Bad Dreams Midnight The Road Not Taken There's More Than One Of Everything